1. Field
The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of determining a type or the like of printing paper by using data output by an optical sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses may generally use a plurality of types of printing paper. Accordingly, before actual printing is performed, the type or the like of printing paper on which printing is to be performed should be set. When the type of printing paper is not accurately set, the original image quality performance may not be secured, and image forming apparatuses may malfunction. To address this problem, Japan Patent Application Nos. 2007-93586, 2015-125237, and 2004-184203 describe methods of determining the type of printing paper by using an optical sensor.
The optical sensor may include a light emission device that emits light, and a light reception device capable of detecting the light emitted by the light emission device. The type of printing paper, for example, the size, thickness, or the like, of printing paper, may be determined using data output by the light reception device.